Elvira: The Daughter of Loki
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: In the deepest depths of Hel, a young Demigodess awaits punishment for her sins, but she fears not, for she knows in heart that she did no true wrong other then love an evil Father. Her conscience was clear, right?
1. Lesson's yet to be learned

The stone walls echoed with the deafening screams of the Prisoners with cell after cell running along the dark corridors,

Screaming out in repentance for their sins,

As a good, obedient little prisoner of hell should.

My elder Sister Hela truly enjoyed seeing them suffer,

A true Mistress of the dark, truly worthy to be the child of the God of Evil.

So unlike me.

Though I was not sure if she desired the same for me, did she want to break me as well, or will she allow me leanence as she did Father many times in the past?

Did she want me to beg for my life and repentance like the other Asgardian souls?

If so, she'll be disappointed.

I do not cry,

I do not repent,

I ask no favor,

I tell no lies.

I simply sit in quiet continplation as the weight of the situation becomes beknownst to me, my long black hair fell over my Forest-Green eyes, eyes that reflect well the eyes of my Father.

The consequences for what I have done will be steep indeed.

But I don't regret it.

For I know within my heart that I have done no wrong.

I'm as innocent as any other child that made the mistake of loving an evil Father.

And I'll never regret loving my Father.

The only thing about the situation that causes me some sorrow is that,

I had to betray someone else who was dear to me,

Thor.

" Forgive me, Uncle." I say so soft that no one else would have heard, my heart sinking down into the stone floor beneath me.

But still, I stand by my dicision.

My only question was only, why was my punishment not more severe, my efforts may have proved in vain, but my intentions alone should have been enough to damn me to a more harsh sentence, should it not?

Father has faced great torment for his crimes, and while I'm not so blind as to deny that he brought some on himself, as he is still a Villian, and a skilled one at that, some where still far to harsh, even for the likes of him.

I feel an immense chill overtake me as I slowly look upward,

And there before my Cell, floating with a seemingly natural elegance, was my Sister,

Hela.

Her frightening and imposingly large stature defied her considerable beauty.

Though with the absence of her cloak would render her as broken and hideous as all of Loki's children are, or some, were.

It still struck me as odd, that most his Children had such strange forms, and yet he looked as any other man in Asgard,

True, he was not quite as handsome in a traditional Asgardian sense, but he was not sore to the eyes by any means, the stress of his life must have aged him ever so slighlty, but that aside, he still looked a fairly normal, handsome young man.

With a strange passion for the color green.

But still, I'm sure that he has endured great sorrow in his life,

Because, at this point, all that remained of his children were myself, Hela, the Queen of death, Fenris the Wolf, (who resides in the human world since the last Ragnorak) and allegedly, the 'Son of Satan,'

And the half-mortal woman, Tess Black.

I know not just how many years Father has lived, I know nothing of his true age, be it by human or Asgardian standards.

But age means nothing if you are to outlive your children.

" Come to gloat, have you, dear Sister?" I ask with a broken smile.

Hela levitated in silence, her large cloak of black and green flowing around her large, yet beautiful frame like a butterfly's wings, she said nothing.

She was as silent as the death she commands.

" If so, know this, I do not hold regret for my dicisions, I did only what I chose to do, and I stand by it." I stated with all false pride in my voice.

But out of what I could read off of her half-masked features was not a look of victory over my life now being in her hands.

But one of, sorrow!

I smile a crooked grin," It is not like you to regret, Hela, its seems a tad out of character." I said with a slight chuckle.

" As is the Goddess of honesty to tell a lie." The green-clad Villianess pointed out, referring to the feigned pride of the many mistakes that I had made in the name of childish devotion, sadly looking upon the small, broken-down frame of her younger half Sister.

" I soppose we are all guilty of that at times." I concured, then, with dead eyes I began chuckling at the irony of it all.

" I, Elvira, the unwilling Goddess of Honesty and Goodwill, am the Daughter of Loki!

It can not be more honest then that! " I shouted as my laughter continued.

Loki Laufyson,

Formerly the God of Michief, now excisting as the God of evil.

It was a most curious thing, I stood to represent all that was good in Humanity, though I had no faith in it in reality.

And he stood as all that was bad, The shadows in the darkest of dreams, the nightmare of the bravest of men, the representation of all that was deceitful and loathsome, there stood he.

And yet, even as I know this reality, I could see beneath the glimmers of evil, the genuine good that is said to excist in most, and that most in the world lacks severely.

I once uninteltionally told him that, much to his annoyance.

But to be fair, my so-called honesty is not to me but a curse on my life!

A curse given to me by my Adoptive Grandfather, Odin.

As he cast my Brother to the depths of the cold, dark sea, and my Sister to the fiery pits of hell,

He hath placed his unforgiven curse upon my life as well.

This dreadful responsibility that falls upon me, makes me an honest person.

With absolutely no ability to tell a lie!

Now, many people would say that was a thing to be celebrated,

But believe me when I say this,

It is not!

It is a worse hell then anything Hela could wreak upon me!

Odin generally grants certain tasks to the people who prove themselves capable of the said gifts that are granted, something that would reflect something in there personality, like Balder's invulnerability as reward for his bravery,

Or Sigyn becoming the Goddess of Fidelity for her stubbornly remaining loyalty to Loki,

Whom even I will say is not exactly the greatest Husband in the Nine Realms.

In the 18 years of my life, I have befriended as well as formed alliances with many heroes on earth,

Some are as dear to me as Family.

All of whom I have personally requested that they not reveal to me their secret Identity, nor ask of mine.

Well, with the exception of Stark, as everyone knew of that arrogant oaf!

Why, you ask?

Because, say, I were to be fighting alongside the X-Men, and I was captured by those genocidal savages, 'The Friends of Humanity,'

I would not be able to keep their identities a secret and would most wreak an unintentional hell on all of them, as well as their Families, the whole School, and since they would find many secret File found there, I would single-handedly bring down the Mutant population!

I'd tie with the Scarlet Witch!

It is as though someone had given me a truth Serom, only it never wore off!

I can also sense lies, be they grand as the lies that Father tells to hide his masterly executed and sadistically elaborate plans that leave his enemies to wonder what his next move shall be,

Or superficial, like the ones my dear friend Kurt tells to me when he told me that he has no regrets about that entire, 'situation' for wanting of a better word, with Mystique, his Mother.

But I know the truths that are beyond the eyes and ears of most others that lay just beneath the surfaces of their minds, and hearts.

I will always know,

For I cannot be lied to.

And that's my power.

I must admit, a part of me resents it, ever since Odin learned of my Idenity, he cursed me with these powers to ensure that he would not have another Loki on his hands.

Old bastard just can't face the mistakes he had made,

And now, because of him, I can never be a worthy ally to my Father.

Let alone be very close to him.

How can someone who can never tell a lie, but can detect them, rightfully be near anyone who's primary profession is being the king of lies?

I would be nought but a hinderence to him.

Though, I do believe its safe to assume that he does not hate me,

I simply, for good reason, cannot be trusted with his shemes.

Right?

It matters not!

I love my Father, that is all that I must know!

Though, I must admit,

I didn't always love Loki.

At the time when my Mother had told me of my Father's Identity on her deathbed at the night of my 13th Birthday,

I could not have asked for a worse fate to befall me, to be offspring to such an evil man.

Not just for the obvious reasons with his reputation of creating chaos and destruction, but also because,

It just didn't seem possible, and for a long time, I did not believe it myself.

With Hela, you could believe at a mere glance that she was the Trickster's child,

The all-green theme aside, she had inherited the cleverness, slight arrogance, dicidedly hidden rage, ambiton, dangerous and destructive talents at manipulation, displays of evil so great that you wonder if they still even pertain their conscience, and the pride of her various powers,

All of which were inherited from our Father.

I, oddly enough, had inherited many of his physical traits,

His long hair as black as the heart he hides, his Icey Green eyes so luminously green that they almost appear to glow when engulfed in darkness, as well as his pale skin, smaller stature when compared to the behemoths known as Asgardians,

And above all, the gift of magic!

Magic, like being a tad evil, seemed to run in the Genetics.

And, though neither of them would say it aloud,

Inspite all of the misdeeds Hela and Loki had commited, they are both quite capable of love.

Loki, though a very dangerous person, I have always saw clearly the level of regret that plagued him whenever he was forced to face Thor,

He was a Trickster, right down to the core, possessing manipulative cruelty, and a cold lack of compassion whenever his plans were in motion,

With a Mathetician's heart, and an Exocutioner's soul, his mind was much like the gears within a clock, and yet as concealed as tight as a safe, and when ensnared within his deadly web of lies, you would not last long, there was only one crucial conjunction to the whole thing.

Thor.

Whenever Thor would appear before him, all logic and reason left the Trickster, only a deep, uncontrolable mixture of rage, jealousy, love, longing, hate, fear, and greatest of all, confusion in his place!

A part of him still loved Thor as a Brother, that much could never be denied.

Inspite the venomous hate that leaves his mouth verbally with each meeting,

Within his icey Green eyes, there was so much sorrow and confusion,

Such regret.

If not for the devastion of the truth of his true Parentage,

Or the feelings of betrayal from that old fool Odin for taking him in as a spoil of war, then treating him as though he was simply a spare,

A back-up plan for the real one that was his Brother.

A stolen Relic,

A weapon to keep as a Trophy for his victory,

Or, admmitedly, my Father's own imagined sleights,

He and Thor's relationship may not be counted as grand in its current state.

From my Father,

With each and every confrontation, there excists great and deep-seated levels of hate, jealousy, anger, regret, feelings of betrayal and abandonment from the one he once and still calls Brother.

He still loves him,

In fact, it was safe to assume that it would probably be much easier on Father if he could only forget that Thor was ever his Brother,

Because, no matter what passes between them,

Be they bound by Blood or Soul,

He cannot forget.

Not ever.

As for Thor,

Thor does not forget, and he doesn't want to.

He's a good man.

This fact is clearly seen whenever he attempted to persuade his Brother into abandoning his current life as the Villian,

To go back to Asgard with him.

But to no avail.

For Father could not, cannot let go of his Jealous rage,

But it is also due to a deep-seated self-hatred that Father had always harbored in his frost bitten heart.

A part of him believes that he is unworthy of the happiness and forgiveness that Thor offers.

But, in all fairness,

I've seen time and again Thor's unwillingness to accept that things are and will, never be the same again.

He can reconcial with Loki, that much is possible.

But they can never again be what they were.

The hands of time and the reckless happenstance cannot ever be reversed, there were what they were, but nothing is going to change what they became, or what they are now.

But I can see where that would be a tough pill for him to swallow.

Its not easy to lose someone you love to madness.

" So what will you do with me now, Hela?" I asked with dead eyes.

" I soppose you think that I have come here to Torture you." Hela replied.

" Are you not?"

Hela shook her masked head." No, not today, Sister." Was all she said as a white light shined in her place, blinding me in the process.

" What are you to do with me, Hela?! " I shouted, covering my eyes to the blinding light.

* * *

A fic that came to mind after someone asked me if I could make my own character in the Marvel Universe, who would it be? And out came Elvira, whom I'm really proud of :)  
She kinda of a hero at heart, or rather tries to be, but is always thrown into situations that make her look like a Villianess, usually by accicent.  
But the event that I'm currently keeping shrouded in mystery WAS her doing, so she's is guilty for that.  
The setting is a mix of the Movies, the Comics, and I maybe the T.V shows, we'll see.  
I haven't read much of the Comics, if I'm vague or incorrect on anything, let me know :)


	2. A new life ahead?

Chapter 2, enjoy :p

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I find myself back in New York.

" What? " I blinked, looking in disbelief at the city I almost destroyed.

I was on the side walk near the Stark Tower, where hundreds of people surrounded me,

Some looked on in confusion at the girl in tattered rags, others simply did not notice,

As most Midgardians.

" Why did you send me back here, Hela?" I asked myself softly, confused as to why Hela not only spared me of any due punishment, but set me free and released me back into the very place that my sins took place!

I suddenly had the most omnimous suspicion that she was up to something...

I start to look around the loud, vibrant city, New York often left me in awe at how lively it was,

All the amazing, supernatural, and fantastic things that happen here.

Here, is indeed the City where all the Heroes reside.

Many of which I've come to call, Friend.

Though, I've often feared what they'd think if they knew of my parentage.

Though I wish I could be more open and honest about it myself,

It was Loki himself who requested that I do not speak of it, so that I do not suffer for his many, many sins.

I remember stubbornly protesting that I could not lie to them about it,

And he simply replied with a deviously clever smile that I did not have to reveal that which was not asked.

And he was right, I didn't.

But only if no one asks who my Parents are.

His greatest gift to me as a Father,

Was indeed, his request for silence.

I stood up on wobbly legs, weakened from months of being confined to a dank cell, deprived of my freedom by that bastard Odin!

I hear the millions of people surrounding me shout in a gleeful manner as they point to the clear azure sky in delight!

I follow the gaze of many, and there, my green eyes alight as I see Stark, or rather, Ironman Zip by as fast as that of a shooting star across New York city's skies!

I feel a spark of relief at his well-being, as well as fear that he saw me,

And after all that I've done, all that I am, I rightfully should be scared...

I'm now the Villian, how ironic.

But he was already gone, vanished from my sight as well as the sights of his fans and admirers.

I was safe, for the moment.

" Elvira?" A voice called from behind me.

A chill ran down my spine as fear spread its way across my soul like the earliest winter frost on the grassy fields of Asgard.

I knew who spoke to me, that voice was not one that I would ever forget throughout my excistance,

One that I both respect and fear.

Captain America.

" Is that really you?" The tall, handsome blonde man behind her asked as he was about to approach her.

Elvira turned her head just slightly, enough to catch a glipse of Steve, A.K.A, Captain America, standing there, blue eyes looking to her in surprize and confusion.

" Well," The young Goddess began nervously as she turned all the way around, facing the taller man completely, not sure what to say next.

I soppose that I should explain myself. She thought.

" Yes, it is I." I state flatly.

Fucking curse!

" How long have you been back in New York?" He asked with genuine concern to his younger friend.

" Just mere moments, actually, but why is thou not thinking up a way to defeat me, the helpless little Asgardian Sorceress child, capture me and take me to the Authorities, or what not, or hath thou forgotten mine sins already?" Elvira asked playfully.

" No, I haven't, why are you speaking like Thor and Loki all of a sudden? You didn't grow up in Asgard." Captain America pointed out.

" I have spent a lot of time their awaiting mine trial, I spoke with Thor, as well as the Warrior's three, and the like, its something like reading Shakespeare, or watching a Shakespreareian Film, before you know it, your speaking like it." She said, but not succeeding in her attempt to hide that she was scared.

Fear that the Patriotic hero noticed immediately.

Empathy then overtook him, he almost forgot that at the end of the day, she was still a kid,

A kid who made a mistake, and needed help to fix it.

As well as someone who, up untill that one moment of that severe lapse in her judgement, was allied with the heroes of earth.

She was still only 18, and its not like anyone hasn't made a mistake at that age before.

He was about to say something as the young Sorceress inturrupted him.

" Is Thor in Midgard?" She asked quickly and nervously, looking around as though she expected to see her Uncle step out of nowhere and take her back Asgard.

The one place she feared returning to.

" Yes, he is." He answered camly, but still firm.

Elvira shuttered at the thought that she would have to face Thor.

" And I'm sorry, but, I can not let you roam around after what happend six months ago." Captain America said, though there was guilt in his voice, he could not allow her to escape, she may still be an enemy to the Avengers.

" If your wondering if I am still working alongside Loki, I assure you, I am not." Elvira said bitterly.

" I want to believe that, El, but how do I know your not lying?" He asked.

Right, of course, now that I be the daughter of Loki, evil and dishonesty must course through me, right? She thought, bitterness seeping into her enbattled heart once more.

A deviously bitter grin, one completely reminicent of the Trickster God, spread across her pretty face,

She knew what she was to do next.

" Because I cannot." She confessed against her will.

" What does that mean, exactly?" he asked.

" I cannot tell a lie, its as simple as that, and believe me, if I could, I would, the truth is often far to dangerous to reveal." She continued to confess.

" It is my curse, punishment for being the offspring of a, as the Asgardians would call him, monster." Her voice starting to take a harsh, hiss-like whispering tone, she looked to her trembling hand, the hand that could use the same Magic as her Father, his blood was hers, as were his abilities, but did his hate as well?

She, on instinct, sent a blast of green-colored energy at Captain America's chest, sending the super Soldier a few feet backwards.

Capt. America, though not in Costume, still had every bit of impressive superhuman skill as he ever had, and he caught himself, and aside from a small shout given when catching him by surprize with her surprize attack,

Elvira saw very plainly that her attack had dealt little to no damage to the Patriot.

Her Magic still needed some work.

" Oh crap!" She said nervously, realizing that she was hoplessly out-matched.

" Elvira, " Captain America began as he stood up straight, surprizingly, he was not angry with her, he actually looked concerned, as he started to slowly walked toward her.

" No! I can't go back there, I just can't! I'm sorry for what I've done, why isn't that enough?!" She shouted, not just to the the Avenger, but to herself, the Norns, and all the other Gods that had made a game out of ignoring her prayers.

" Elvira, calm down! I can help you if you just-" Captain America said, trying to reason with the traumatized Demigodess.

" No! I cannot, I will not! Now you see me as nothing more then a Villian, in the end, you will betray me!" She shouted, now earning the entire attention of the crowd!

Though she knew in her heart that he was her friend, she also knew that he was a Hero first and formost, idle things like friendship came second to that.

And she could not risk it, not now, not after what she had done, or what she went through!

She then wondered how Loki, or even the other Villians suddenly go into hiding after failing on an evil plan, and then just reappear with a new plan in their goals?

She was now classified as a Villian, yet knew nothing of what to do about it!

She was indeed new to it.

" El, I promise, I won't bring you any harm, I just want to help you." Captain America tried explained, hoping to get through to her.

Elvira, looking all the more paronoid and frightened at his words, her green eyes darted around the area, thinking of a way for her to escape, she, with her small stature, could easily slip away into the crowd, but she had to think of away to avert the Captain's attention.

She quietly gave a Latin chant, and cast a light spell from her palm, blinding Captain America and all else who stood near them.

" El, wait!" Captain America yelled, shielding his eyes from the binding light!

But she did not care, she just ran, ran as fast as she could, burrowing through the crowd, and making her way down the streets of New York, praying that he did not see where she was going!

Please forgive me! She silently pleaded to her friend, tears streaming down her face, though she knew that he would not hear her.

-

After running a few miles, she eventually found her Apartment,

Thank the Gods that no one has asked her where she lived yet, lest she would have told them.

" Damnit! What now? " She shouted to herself as she sat on her Couch in a huff!

" Chances are that C.A will inform the other Avengers of my return, and it won't take long for word to spread to the Fantastic Four, or even the X-Men! I still can't think of why Hela believed that sending me back here of all places was a good idea, but surely the Queen of Hell would have a real reason to do this to me and not have a laugh watching me suffer, right?"

Then she remembered something very important...

This was Hela she was talking about!

" Damn." Was all she said, then she picked up her remote and clicked on her T.V.

There was nothing about her, thank the gods!

Just Stark bragging about something, Elvira had a HUGE filter when it came to him.

" You can all be assured that no more Highschoolers are going to break New York anytime soon." Was one sentence she heard,

She groaned with exasperation and rested her face in her hands, it was obviously just Tony being a smart-ass, as per usual,

And obviously a shot at her expense!

Bastard thinks he is such a riot! She thought angerly, rolling her green eyes.

Then it went to Commercial, after listening for a moment, she looked up and had an idea.

If I were to change my appearence, I can hide in plain site, at least for a little while, that will buy me enough time to find Loki. She thought as she watched a hair-dye Commercial.

The next day, she, wearing a navy blue hooded sweat shirt, hiding her face in case she runs into someone else she knows.

It was fairly normal at first, the people walking and chattering, going about their daily lives,

some walking while texting like a bunch of morons!

" I swear, if you get hit by traffic, I'll laugh my ass off!" Elvira unintentionally told the said girl walking by her with her face stuck on her phones screen.

The short blonde looked up from her Cell and turned around angerly to face Elvira.

" Like, whats your problem?" She demanded.

Elvira sighed, Well, no avoiding it now.

" Your mine problem, people like you, are mine problem, and everyone else in this world are mine problem, the whole damned world is a problem, but its not like people like you see it, the real problems that plague your world, the real danger that awaits around ever corner, no! You just walk around texting, playing a careless game with god as he dicides whether or not to smash you into the pavement by an oncoming Semi, or give the kind of death a moronic bitch like you deserves and have you die a more creative death at the hands of a Villian as yet another bystander!

And its all because you have people like the Avengers, of the other Superheroes to save you! And even then you eventually come to hate and fear them! Your all just weak, blind, ignorant fools!" She shouted, terrifying the girl her attention was directed towardss, and attracting lots of unwanted attention from all the other Citizens surrounding her!

" Damn curse!" She said under her breath, looking around, very aggrivated and intimidating.

" What, do you expect me to demand that you kneel?" She asked with a shrug and bitter sarcasm.

Then she said nothing more, she simply walked away, leaving an entire crowd confused and frightened!

" Damn, I hope that didn't draw the attention of people I actually give a rat's ass about!" She said to herself, walking in a hurry to her destination.

Then, with just her luck, she saw Spider-man swing by above her head on his home-made Web,

She pulled the hood over her face and looked downward with a gasp, not wanting to be discovered!

" Damnit, who else is gonna walk, fly, swing, or run by?!" She said in a frusterated whisper!

Then she saw the destination of her tread in the distance, the Store that sold off-color dye!

Then, her luck smiling on her once more, right across the street from her, she spotted the last people she wanted to see!

Nightcrawler and Wolverine, hanging out, most likely.

She would recognize Wolverine anywhere, who could miss him!

She Grimaced the thought of his wrath at her actions, and it would be her own fault if he was!

He was an X-Men, if he found her, what was he to do, let her roam free?

No, he'll do just as C.A did, he'll try to apprehend her,

And why not?

She was a wanted Criminal, a danger to humans and Mutants alike.

But she could not hate Wolverine for that,

A rugged, fierce man though he was generally, to her and much of the younger Mutants that were within the X-men, she had come to see him as somethng of a teacher and, perhaps even a Father-figure.

Though she still loved her own Father, lets face it, she did not know Loki untill a few years earlier, meanwhile, she had known the X-Men for many years before hand.

Before her Mother had passed on suddenly, and long before she was aware of her Godly Heritage, she had no explanation as to what her powers were, or where they even came from, so she thought of the only rational thing that could possibly be considered a possibility.

She assumed that she was a Mutant, for many years.

And since, thanks to her secretive Mother, who allowed her to believe this false truth, even confirming it, and as there was no evidence to the contrary, everyone else in the damn world assumed as well.

Ensuring that her life would be a living hell!

As with all Mutants, she was hated by all humans in the surrounding area, after all,

Who would have expected a rural village deep in the shining ice and snow of Finland to be as tolerant of changes in their received realities as a bunch of religious nuts burning a Homosexual!?

And walking right across the street from where she was standing!

" Damn, damn, damn!" She said quietly and hastily, looking away and hoping that Wolverine's sharp nose would not catch her scent!

And as for Nightcrawler, she just didn't want to face him,

Not yet.

She quickly ran into the shop by her, that conveniently was the one that I was seeking out, I ran in hoping that he would not pick up her scent!

Breathing heavy from her rising panic, and knowing that he may detect her yet, and that her panic probably would do more harm then good for her, she looked around, hoping to find an exit out the back or something to escape out of!

But found none!

" Oh god, this is not good! " She said quietly.

" Can I help you with something, miss?" Someone in the room asked.

Elvira looked forward, and saw that it was the Store Clerk.

A pretty, petite woman in a black t-shirt with a red webbing design over the left shoulder of the shirt, with short black hair with a red streak on the fringe overing her right eye, and several pierceings on her ears, two on her eyebrows, one in her nose, and one more on her lower lip,

Inspite of her strange appearence, she looked rather kind, her hazel eyes looking sympatheticly at the frightened teenager.

Elvira, embarassed that someone saw her in such a vulnerable state, quickly stood up straight up, regaining her composure.

" Nah, its all cool, just saw, someone I knew, but didn't want to see." She replied, regaining her Midgardian speech.

Thank the gods- Damn it!

The clerk, noting her scared features, asked," Is he stalking you or something, should I call the Police?" She asked seriously!

" No! No, believe me, he's the sweetest man you'll ever meet, he used to be my boy-friend, you see, we split on strange terms and I didn't want things to get awkward!" Elvira exclaimed, reffering to nightcrawler, of course.

Though they never dated, it wasn't a lie on account that she verbally reffered to him as simply a boy, that happens to be her friend, as apposed to a lover, and they weren't, they were just dear, dear friends, she was still very close to him, and felt scared that he believed that she betrayed him.

That he didn't care for her anymore.

You damned coward!

The Clerk eyed her suspiciously, studying her for any lies, but found none.

" Okay, if your sure." The Clerk said reluctantly.

Yes! I am, thank you!" She exclaimed happily!

" So how 'bout that accent, its...Finnish, right?" The Punk Clerk asked.

" Yes, it is, and thank the gods you guessed right, if so much as one more goddamn person said that I sounded Swedish, I'd start throwing punches." Elvira replied with a small smile, amused at her perception.

" Awesome, nailed it!" The Clerked said triumphantly, raising her fist in the air as though she had just won a battle in Asgard!

" Oh, by the way, the names Eliza, whats yours?" Eliza asked.

" I'm Elvira." She said calmly.

Fuck!

" Ooh, like the horror hosting lady from the 80's! Well, its nice to meet you, Elvira, and if you don't mind me asking, why do you talk like some Shakespearian fanatic?" Eliza asked.

" You ask an awful lot of questions, do you not?" Elvira asked, arching her eyebrow.

" And spill a lotta secrets!" The Punk said, smiling playfully.

Elvira looked at her, confused at her statement.

" I'm only joking, of course!" Eliza replied playfully

" Oh, Yes, rather comical, yes." Elvira said with a smile, Thank the gods, I was only mere seconds from knocking her out and erasing her memory so that she could not tell anyone that she ever saw me! She then turned around and glanced out the window, finding that the two men were nowhere to be found.

She sighed with relief, Thank the gods!

" Yeah, though wouldn't it just suck not to be able to tell a lie? I mean, its not like I'd lie all the time, but everyone lies, everyone! Don't tell me otherwise, cause they're lying! We all have lied, usually its casual, nothing harmful, but its in our nature, ya know?" Eliza blabbed on,

" Oh, you have no idea." Elvira said quietly, shaking her head.

Forgive her, Elvira, for she knows not what she speaks! The Demigoddess thought, pushing down thoughts of disintigrating the Clerk with her magic, that was notorious for not excocuting properly.

But it was not Eliza's fault that Elvira's life was free-falling into hell!

" What was that, dear?" Eliza asked.

" Nothing, can you help me find some, exotic hairdye?" Elvira asked, approaching the counter more closely.

" Oh yes, we have some on the top shelf in the corner." Eliza replied with a smile.

" Thank you." She said, nodding her head slightly in gratitude.

She then walked to the corner, seeing a large variedy of different dyes on the Shelf,

Colors like, crimson red, brilliant green, dark purple and light, and three different shades of blue.

I dicided on the light Blue, because I've always liked blue, probably because I used to have a huge crush on Nightcrawler, who had beautiful, fine dark blue fur, black hair with shades of blue that complimented his fur,

And his solid yellow eyes that are frightening at first glance, but once you look again, spend some time in their cheerful gaze, you'll find that there is nothing to be frightened of, nothing demonic, nothing other then him.

The funny, happy-go-lucky, cheerful prankster, the amazing man that lay beneath the sopposed demon, that I've found comfort in on more then one occasion.

Unfortunately, he never returned my feelings, he see's me like a younger Sister, nothing more.

And I'm okay with that,

There was once a time when I was content to simply be a part of his life, even if I wasn't envolved with him romanticly.

But now, that can never become, for my sins are far to great to return to him as well as all my other friends in the X-Men.

She felt tears sting her eyes as she shopped for everything else that she would need, paid for it with what little Money she had left, said her farewells to the friendly Clerk, and left the store,

Not looking anyone in the eyes, not even speaking a word to anyone, she just walked on, lost in her thoughts.

She was so busy not paying attention to those around her, that she didn't notice that someone she knew had already saw her...

-

It was later on in the evening hours, Elvira had successfully dyed her long black hair to a robin's egg blue color.

And, with much reluctance, she managed to find the strength within herself to cut her long hair to a shoulder-length style, leaving only two slightly longer strands to frame her face.

And for extra measure, she put in colored contacts, that made her green eyes look Saphire blue.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

She herself barely recognized the person looking back, it was excellent, she would walk around in disguise and go by a different name, as soon as she figured one out.

Hopefully no one else recognized her,

Especially Thor.

" Okay, faze one has ended, but one thing remains, how am I not to reveal my Idenity to anyone whom may ask it?

That would take lying, something that I am incapable of, even if I think of a false name for myself, it would be for naught." She said to herself, still gazing at the seemingly new face along the surface of the mirror,

But beneath the glass, there she still remained, the renegade Demigoddess, the lost and forgotten child of the greatest evil the Nine Realms have ever known, Elvira.

Elvira paced around the living room of her small Apartment, between the white couch and coffee table.

Thats not the only problem that befalls me right now, theres the problem with my Apartment, I cannot stay here, someone will surely think to come here and investigate,

But where am I to go? I have no money left on me, and its far to risky to go to the Bank, that, and the fact that I successfully burned down every bridge that I've ever build!

Also, I have a very idenifiable voice, I'm from fucking Finland,

I need to work on a convincing american accent, if the Black Widow could do it, so can I!

Not to mention the fact that those whom I've spent a good deal amount of time, like Kurt, Shadowcat, Jubilee, and everyone else there, may reconize me on account of my mannerisms,

I wasn't exaclty a main character in any of the series's, but I attended the School for years!

I need to fabricate a new persona different from my usual random, shy, nerdy, and socially awkward kid, I need to become someone other then me, a persona is tecnically like playing pretend, that doesn't quite count as lying, does it?.

My name, what could it be, what?

"I soppose that there is only one way to find out how well my pretending really is, I have to put it to the test!" She said out loud.

-

Elvira, very reluctantly, step out onto the street, in a style of dress she was not accustomed to, for it...

Actually was flattering to her figure.

As opposed the the baggy cargo pants and hoodies that she usually wore,

She wore a baby blue, low cut speghetti-strap tank-top, that exposed her some of her cleavage, and some of her stomach.

Blushing a bit, she crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

" I wonder how Dad would react seeing me, of all people, dressed like this, but then again, Hela doesn't wear much, come to think of it, none of the Women I know really do,

What the shit is up with that!" She shouted to no one.

Her breasts weren't as unrealistically big like the other Women she knew, but she did not lack figure in the least.

She also wore skin-tight dark-blue jeans and some heels she had in her closet given to her by Rogue that she never got around to wearing.

" Damn, how are all the girls I know incredibly endowed, I swear, their like frikkin Jessica Rabbit! They are doomed to have some serious back problems later in life, and I wonder if any of them ever got a black-eye while fighting?" She said out loud, taking that as a chance to try out her american accent, that she had been up all night practicing.

She walked casually, looking nothing like she did the day before.

She would eventually turn red when some boys took notice of her, or say thank you in her new accent when someone complimented her hair.

Nothing serious, but it seemed her accent was convincing enough.

Now to actually engage someone in conversation, see if anyone would take notice of her pretending.

But who?

She then, by the grace of the gods, she saw Eliza!

Perfect! Let's see if she recognizes me, and the risk isn't nearly as great if she does!

" Hey there." Elvira said in her american voice to Eliza, walking beside her on the crosswalk, who looked as though she was just heading to her job.

" Oh, hello!" She said cheerfully, but not in a familiar tone.

It appears as though she doesn't recognize me, yes! Elvira thought happily.

" So, what are you doing, if I may ask?" Elvira continued.

" Oh, just going to work, you?" Eliza replied.

" Well, Uh," She replied, taken slightly by surprize.

Damn! What do I say that would sound really creepy!

" I'm just out for a walk." She replied, not lying, but not revealing her intentions.

" Oh, thats nice." Eliza said as she saw the light change to green. " Well, I gotta go to work, it was nice talking to you."

" Likewise, have a nice day." Elvira said with a pleasent smile.

Elvira watched as the Clerk walked across the street.

Wow, how did she not guess that it was I? She was the one who sold me the damn Dye, but all the same, I am not complaining.

That, and to be fair, the blue eye contacts probably threw her off.

" All is going well, for now, but one question still remains, were is my Father?" Elvira said to herself, unforseeing the dark ahead of her.

* * *

Nothing to exciting, but I'm wanted to get a little more into Elvira trying to slip into a new Identity and trying to not lose all self-control, all the while avoiding all the other Heroes, come on, their ALL located in NYC, you probably wouldn't be able to walk down the street without seeing either Spidey, an Avenger, or some of the X-Men, so thats kinda my head-canon, don't judge.


	3. Friends and Consequences: rewritten

" Elvira! Stop this now, if you continue, you'll destroy all of the nine realms!" Thor pleaded with his young Niece, who stood in the center of the room,

Her eyes here a solid blue, she was screaming intensely, though he knew not if it was out of pain, or the intense rush of power that overcame her, her once light green colored Magic was now dark blue magical rays flying all around her, reaching out, destroying everything it came into contact with, and the further her senses fell, the more destructive the Relic became!

And Elvira was already in an emotionally fragile state, not even her Allies in the X-MEN could reach her now.

With an enraged, demented glare into the enchanted Relic that she held firmly in her hands!

The Azure Blade.

She gave a wide, gleeful grin, she heard the God of Thunder's plea, even slightly glanced his way, seeing the worry and desperation in his deep blue eyes, but still, she did not respond, the Relic Blade had already consumed what reason she had left, and her own mental collapse did the rest.

" Elvira, he's right, this is madness." Loki said with concern in his voice, though his original intention was to gain the Sword for himself, this was not the way he wanted things to turn out.

He didn't want for Elvira to be consumed as its host,

It was odd enough to him weeks earlier when requested to aid him in the conquest, but all the same, he knew the truth.

Like him, she possessed quite a silver tongue when the mood struck, but the naivety of her youth caused her to believe that she was unreadable.

She wasn't.

He knew that she wished to resurrect her friend, that Nightcrawler.

Even with all her cleverness and cunning, her naivety was always her weakness, she actually believed that she had the strength to control the blade herself.

But though Loki regretted that he could do nothing to change her mind about her goal,

He wasn't about to let her be consumed by its evil!

Even with the Relic's strong Magical influence, Loki, being of the strongest Magic users in all Nine Realms, could withstand it, even take control of it.

But his Daughter, who had only recently discovered her own Magical potential, was nowhere near good enough yet to resist the effect of the Azure Blade.

Elvira heard her Father's voice and turned her head, her green eyes, small and beady from her oncoming madness, looked to her fretful Father and Uncle.

" You'd know all about madness, wouldn't you, Father?" She asked mockingly, with an evil grin.

" Elvira." Loki said softly, but still maintained the stoic tone of voice that she was all to used to.

" Is he really worth all the sacrifice that it'll take to bring him back, would he even want you to do this?" The Trickster asked.

" I," Elvira half-heartedly replied, unable to find an answer, her state of confusion and remembrance of him, her lost love, slightly dying down the influence of the magical Sword.

" No! He is no longer of any concern, I no longer need him, I have all the power I need!" Elvira, overcome once more, said evilly!

" I thought so." Loki said stoicly as he turned to his Brother, though his guilt was felt strongly.

" Does Thou realize your fault in this, Brother?!" Thor demanded angerly, disgusted the thought that Loki would actually use his own child!

" I know, this is all my fault, but I did not trick her into this." Loki replied, seemingly willing to take responsiblility for all of this.

Thor gave him a nonbelieving look, understandingly hesidant to believe him.

" I know, I'm a bit surprized at that myself, but this one time, you must believe me when I say that I did not trick her, Elvira simply heard about this from me, and, I soppose I tempted her to seek it out inadvertantly." Loki explained.

Choosing not to reveal the secret reason behind it.

Thor, to his strong surprize, saw that Loki was indeed guilty, he actually felt genuine remorse for this terrible turn of events.

" Very well, Loki, I will believe you, now let us save Elvira from this devilish fiend!" Thor said, raising Mjorlnir high.

" Yes, but to save her, we must use Finesse, not brute force, and don't you go on thinking that I'll just simply allow you to use Mjorlnir of my Daughter." Loki said sternly.

His voice, is like Ice.

The Sword whispered into within Elvira's mind.

" Yes." She silently agreed. All memory of her original intentions leaving her, only to be replaced by forced spite toward her father, given to her by the sword!

He is like Ice, She thought, every time I chose to try to close to him, he'd chill me to the bone, and eventually I'd feel a painful burn!

All whom she knew and loved, had suffered in his presence,

That was the price she paid for daring to love him.

But, she did not care, no matter the guilt, or the pain, he was her Father, not quite the only one she's known, but the only one she has...

Then the sword gave a whispered command to Elvira, one that she wanted to resist carrying out at all cost, but found she was unable to,

Kill the Trickster...

END OF FLASHBACK.

Elvira was as silent as death as she listened to the News while she packed everything she may need in the future into her bag.

" There in still speculation as to what happend to the Teen, believed to be a rogue Mutant, that attempted to attack a Civilian just a few days ago, neither she, nor the said Civilian has been seen since, she is believed to be very dangerous, so be on your guard and contact the Authorities if you see this young Woman." The Newslady said in a callous Monotone.

" I bet that she's pissed off the Mutant's if they are watching this." Elvira said to herself with a small chuckle, referring to her friends at the School, and imagining Wolverines's reaction, probably make a low, animalistic growl, and give a very pissed off rant on it, as she put some how-to books on learning magic that she swiped from her Father once in the bag.

(Though how she managed to get away with it still baffles her to this day)

She looked at the T.V. and a rough sketch appeared that actually bared a striking resemblance to her, or rather, how she used to look.

Her eyes widened in surprize at seeing that, now everyone she knew would probably be out looking for her if they were by chance watching this!

" I swear to Christ that I'll punch the Eye-witness that described that in the fucking face!" Elvira said angerly, the lights in her Apartment flickering!

" Now heres Sen. Richard Archer on our current situation involving the Heroes that dwell within New York City." The Reporter said as an older-looking man appeared on the screen.

" as with all Mutants, this young lady, like many others, is a threat to the safty of the City and will be searched for and brought into custody, so that our streets will be safe once more from the Mutant Scum!" The gray-haired Politicion said with much passionate hate.

Elvira sighed," Just when Prof. X thought we were reaching an understanding, damnit!" She said softly, now engrossed into the report.

" But they are just a symptom of the plague that is consuming our great city!" He continued to speak in a cult-leader like fashion.

" Ooh, they've been upgraded to a 'Symptoms 'Yay!" Elvira said sarcastically, while waving her hands in the air.

" The greater threat rests within the rest of these so-called "Heroes" They all possess dangerous powers that have time and again destroyed our streets, tore down our buildings, and endangered our Citizens, while they fight these so-called Villians, innocent by-standers have died in the crossfire, and they dare say that they are "Saving" us?!" He continued.

" Graydon Creed wannabe!" Elvira yelled, pointing at the T.V!

" They are a danger to us, the people of this great City, and we must stand together as one and let these freaks know that they are not welcome here!" The Senater shouted to the masses of ignorent Apes that surrounded him.

" Oh no, a fucking freak witch hunt? I had hoped that the Mutants were past this!" Elvira said, slumping down on the edge of her bed, and buried her face in her hands, the faces of all her friends flashing through her mind as well as the bigger picture of the rest of the inhuman Citizens that were now in danger because of her reckless actions!

If she had not gone off her rocker and stole the Azure blade for herself and blew up a huge chunk of NY, (and had Thor and Loki had not found a way to stop her before it was to late, she may have destroyed all of the Nine Realms, though she did not remember why she did it.), the Humans in power would not be overreacting so drastically,

The innocents would not be forced to suffer because of her,

This was all her fault.

" Damnit!" Was all she said as she felt tears sting her eyes once more for her indelible sin.

" I don't even remember why I did it, this is all so stupid, damn, damn, damn it all to the fires of hel!" She shouted to herself.

Elivira, diciding that wallowing in self-pity was not the way to go about this, had just finished packing as she heard the doorbell ring.

" Who in Asgard could that be?" She said, irritated.

Then her imagintaion just started taking over as she envisioned who may be behind that door!

It continued to ring as her mind went into a riotous frenzy!

It could be anyone! Thor, C.A, Any one of the other Avengers, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, anyone!

She had not reached the level of control to where she could tell someone's presence yet!

She carefully approached the door, " Who is it?" She asked in her American accent.

" Ya can drop the phony Accent, Hon, that ain't gonna work on me." Said the familiar Southern Accent that sent chills down Elvira's spine.

"Rogue." She stated flatly in her real voice.

" Can ah come in?" She asked.

" That depends, are you trying to capture me?" Elvira demanded as she prepared an attack spell, just in case.

" Wheres all this paranoia comin' from, El? Ya should know me better then that." Was the Southern, Red-headed Mutant's response.

After a brief moment of continplation, she reached for the Doorknob,

" Are you alone?" Elvira asked.

" Yes, El, no one knows I'm even here right now." Rogue replied.

Elvira took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door,

She left it slightly opened, and peered through the opening, and all that stood there was Rogue.

With her green eyes and beautiful wavy Auburne hair with those dead-give-away white bangs, her skin-tight green and yellow catsuit and brown jacket, she was unmistakeable.

And she was alone.

" Are ya convinced yet, El?" She asked with a smile.

With a sigh of relief, Elvira opened the door completely and gestured for Rogue to come in.

" Thank you kindly." She said cheerfully, but turned to face the Demigoddess and saw clearly that she wasn't in a joking mood.

A stoic, more guarded expression appeared on Elvira's face, like she was expecting Rogue to judge her for her actions, to give her the third degree,

To treat her like a Villian.

Rogue didn't quite know what happend exactly, but Elvira was not a Villian, she was her friend, and would try to be as understanding as possible.

" Damn, Ah can't believe how different you look now, when last Ah saw you, you were still that mousey black-haired, green-eyed little Bookworm to shy for her own good, even wearing a skirt that reached above your knee's freaked you out,

Now look at you, all sexy and confidant, and all without the use of Magic to change you appearence? Your really something, Elvira." Rogue said, trying to break the ice a bit, and to try to assure Elvira that nothing has changed between them.

A smile slowly spread over her face, she was happy to see that Rogue was trying show her that things were cool between them.

But still, she wondered just how much Rogue was really aware of, and if she would still feel the same if she was.

" Yes, really something, I nearly destroyed the City and possibly burned down every bridge I've ever built, and am now indirectly responsible for yet another "Freakhunt" That could be worse then anything thats come to pass before, and what's worse, I don't even remember what my reasons were!" Elvira replied in bitter sarcasm.

" El, that shit woulda went down even if you didn't use that Magic Sword, theres always gonna be someone who hates Mutants, you can't put that weight on your shoulders, that isn't fair to you." Rogue tried to reassure her.

" And going nuts and betraying my friends was?" Elvira asked, still not buying that all was forgiven.

" Elvira," Rogue began, a saddened look on her lovely face appeared slowly." No one in the X-Men blames you, we all know you didn't mean for this to happen, Wolverine's a little steamed that you ran off and hid without telling any of us that you were back, but other then that, we're just worried for your safty, and-" She stopped short.

" And what, Rogue?" Elvira asked, sensing that Rogue was about to lie to her.

Your sanity. Rogue finished with thought.

" Whether or not you are still, under Loki's influence." Rogue lied, then realized much to late that that may not have been the best lie to go with!

Rogue knew her true reasons,

After she was finally subdued, Rogue demanded an answer from Loki,

And to her great surprise, he actually answered!

Though at first she was hesitant to believe that, it was actually confirmed by El herself that confirmed it when she regained consciousness in S.H.E.I.L.D's custody.

That she wanted to bring back Kurt.

She appeared to have forgotten somehow,

She knew that El was deeply devastated by his death, but to be willing to shatter the fabric of existence in the name of bringing him back to life?

Rogue decided that it was best not to mention it at the moment,

At least till Elvira was in a more stable state of mind.

Though Elvira was aware that wasn't what Rogue was originally going to say, she still felt anger from what she did say,

Because, that was what Rogue really believed!

" Is that what you think, that he was controling me?!" Elvira demanded angerly, every glass item in the Apartment shattered with her composure, as she approached Rogue in a hostile manner.

Fern-like patterns of Frost appearing around her feet with each step!

" Now, now, El, calm down, I didn't mean it like that." Rogue said, backing away, trying to calm Elvira, who was resonating a blue Aura around her, flaring around her frame like a wild fire.

" How many more are like you, Rogue? How many?! Do you all believe that I, the helpless little Student at the Mutant School could not have possible made her own dicision, chose her own alignment, chose not to betray her Father, do you all think so little of me?!" She shouted with a deep fury.

It was like her every fear, her every insecurity was unraveling at the seams and it was impossible to stop it,

She was suddenly that little helpless girl in Finland once again,

Helpless, and underestimated.

Friendless, knowing nothing but rejection and the cruel lies of an unloving Mother,

Hated and feared by all, without hope of escape.

ignorant to the many truths of this world, a weak, pathetic, cowardly fool.

What scared her most in this world, even more so then returning to Asgard, was going back to there,

Back to the begining, to where this all began, the very thought made her want to retch!

And she hated anything that reminded her of it!

" El, your jumping to conclusions, I didn't mean anything like that, so you made a dicision, thats just fine, I'm okay with that, you don't need to get so riled up, 'kay?" Rogue tried to reason, balling up her gloved fist, though she did not want to harm Elvira, she wasn't about to give her a chance to use her freaky god-like Magic on her in a fit of rage!

Elvira, realizing that she was right, calmed herself, at least to the best of what was possible.

Rogue sighed with relief as she saw the Magic disappear.

A deafening silence overtook the two women as both dicided what they should say next, hoping not to rock the boat further.

Then Rogue was the first to break the ice." El, I'm sorry for makin' such an accusation, I guess that I'm just a little to used to the idea that having an evil Parent usually means that they'll betray you in the end, so all this time, I guess I just assumed thats what happend to you." Rogue explained.

" I can see that." Elvira replied nonchalantly.

" Look El, Loki may be, well, possibly the craziest and most evil Villian either me, or any of our allies, and.. even some of our enemies, have ever encountered, but he is still your Dad, and I need to respect that." Rogue apologized, her sincerity clear to the now calmed down Elvira.

Elvira smiled." Apology accepted, but you are right, my Father is indeed evil, and, a bit off his rocker, and I know that you may never believe this, but there is more to him then that, much more, he's a very complex man, but still, he has done terrible things, I can't ever forget that. And I also have to try to remember who my friends are, I'm sorry." Elvira said sadly.

Though in her heart she cared for Rogue, she could not help but continue keeping on her guard...

" Its all good, and listen, I do believe you, actually, I, get where your coming from more then you think.

" Oh right, sorry." Elvira replied, remembering that Rogue also has a Villian as her Parent.

Rogue shrugged." Its alright, I've more or less come to terms with it, I don't forgive her in any sense of the word, but still, I don't forget that she once was someone important to me. " Rogue said, though she looked away briefly with a saddened look in her Emerald eyes.

Elvira, though guilty for bringing back painful memories for Rogue, couldn't help but think to herself.

Will I feel that kind of regret someday to?

" But about your Dad, I'm sure that he loves you just as much as you love him." Rogue reassured her friend.

Maybe I did judge to soon, Loki is a very devious Villian, but he may not be the worst Father in the world, he could be a lot worse, and besides, who am I to tell Elvira otherwise? Rogue thought, diciding, (though still looking out for her,) to support her friend, as well as protect her from danger, because god knows there was going to be plenty of that ahead.

It was a dangerous road she was walking.

Elvira smiled, sensing her sincerity.

" Thanks, Rogue."

Rogue and Elvira continued talking in catching up well into the night, she, (due to Odin's curse) Confessed to her about the no-lying curse, Rogue seemed okay with, but also understood why El always told her to never reveal her real name to her, and likewise, Rogue told her what the gang's been up to, how everyone was doing,

They all were okay, to Elvira's relief, doing their X-MEN duties,

Some were still focusing on or trying to establish relationships,

Just going about their lives.

" You all seem to be doing well, without me." She realized sadly.

" No, El, it isn't like that at all, we all just try to get along as best we can, but we all still miss you, in fact, Maybe you should consider joining the X-Men!" Rogue recommended.

" What, me, an X-Men? " El asked, surprized that Rogue would make such an offer after what she's done.

" Sure, your obviously trying to turn over a new leaf, and I'm positive everyone will be happy to see you,"

" I'll bet my magic that Cyclops won't be, you know that black-and-white Ass will only see a potential threat." Elvira said, spite stinging her voice.

She never cared for Cyclops.

" Well, if thats how you really feel," Rogue began, placing her hand on Elvira's shoulder," Then Cyclops can kiss your Asgardian ass!" She finished, smiling.

Prompting Elvira to burst into laughter, she did not expect Rogue to say that about Cyclops, of all people!

Then they both started laughing out loud, El didn't know why, probably just because the air was finally cleared between them.

She was relieved,

" So what do ya say about joining up?" Rogue asked again after they stopped laughing.

" Thanks, Rogue, but no, I'll have to refuse." El answered, still smiling.

" Mind if I asked why?" Rogue asked.

" Because theres a reason that I went to all this trouble to change up my appearence and went on the run like this, theres still some things that I need to do, and I can't have the moral barriers of the X-Men slowing me down." She confessed, though she was happy that she could at least say it honestly, but also in a way that did not reveal her true feels about the Professer.

She was afraid of him.

And not because of his ability to walk through your mind with casual ease, and even control your thoughts, or because thanks to the damnable hell-machine Cerebro, he could find you on all corners of the globe,

Chances are he even knew of her whereabouts at this point.

But no, it was none of that, it was because he was a liar, a master manipulater, willing to risk the life and limb of his own Students,

People whom often refere to him as "Family" whether out of love and respect, or because they simply don't know any better.

They did not know the truth, the truth that only the curse that Odin placed upon her allowed only she to see it,

And yet she wished she hadn't.

He wore the mask of a saint to hide the sinner.

" Okay, I won't ask you exact reasons, but the X-Men's door is always open to you." Rogue replied.

" Yes, well, thats another thing, I need you to keep my whereabouts, as well as my current appearence under wraps, at least at this current time, I'm at this time, a wanted Fugitive, so I can't risk getting caught, or endangering anyone else, do you understand, Rogue?" Elvira asked, her tone becoming more serious.

Rogue nodded," I do understand, but I still stand by what I said before, your always welcome, and don't worry, I won't a soul about this, just promise that you'll try to keep in touch, ya know, just in case." Rogue replied.

" Alright, I'll contact you as soon as I'm on more level ground." Elvira promised, extending her hand to Rogue.

" Deal." She said happily as she took her yellow-gloved hand in Elvira's and shook to signify their promise.

-

It had been three weeks since she saw Rogue, none of her old friends have ran into her since, and she wasn't sure if they were still looking for her, and she wasn't about to risk it, the last thing she wanted was to be caught!

She had already left the Apartment behind, since, well, oh, what the hell, burning it down, she had been confined in a Hotel under a fake name, she had finally found a loop-hole in the curse,

All she needed to do,

Was play "pretend" when speaking, it brought to light the age-old concept,

" Does pretending count as lying?"

Well in her case, apparently not.

Suck it, Odin! She would think to herself from time to time.

And now she was resident at a Hotel under the name, Robyn Mcknight, at least untill she found a more permanant residence.

Only one thought crossed her mind at this point,

What now?

She had already read all the books from her Dad, and if may be so bold, she was getting quite good at her Magic,

Nowhere near her Father's level, but by Midgardian standards, she was getting pretty damn good!

She had often thought of putting them to the test, a real test, not just common trickery and harmless mischief.

But not just that, were did she stand at this point?

What was she really going to do?

Search for her Father was of great importance but in reality, it probably wasn't very immediate, he was the sort who would appear when something really, really bad happend,

Just when you want him to appear the least, there he is, standing with a devious grin.

She could wait a little longer, but right now, she had to take care of herself, what was she going to do about money, she was running out fast, and could not keep paying for her residence there, and food was scarce if not nonexcistant!

How would she-"AAAAHHH!"

Elvira darted her head in the direction that the scream came from!

" What the hell?!" She said as she ran outside her room,

" HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE!" The screams continued,

El soon realized that they were coming from the ally outside, she quickly ran for the stairs and through the door, and darted across the front of the building, and came to the scene!

" Hey!" She yelled in her american accent, slightly out of breath.

There were two men standing there, masked, and in dark clothing, as though they didn't want to be idenified by anyone.

Rage bubbled up inside her when she saw who they were assualting!

" H-help me, please.." The battered and bruised woman spoke,

To Elvira's horror, she found that,

It was Eliza!

She was sprawled out on the Pavement, blood was dripping down her face and pooling on the ground by her head, their was blood soaking into the fabric of her grey scull T-shirt, showing that she had bodily injuries,

And her studded belt was undone, meaning that they had further intentions with her!

" You, you savaged beasts!" Elvira yelled as her powers flared up once more,the blue energy flowing all around her frame, ready to kill them like the Animals that they were!

The two men were shocked by her display of power!

" Are you another one of those Mutants freaks!" One of them screamed with convicting rage!

Mutant? Elvira thought, glancing back at Eliza. She's a Mutant?

" No. But consider me, her Angel of vengence." She said stoicly as she approached them with murderous intent.

And with a simple wave of her hand, she sent a small wave of projectial Ice spike at the one who just spoke, impaling him into the concrete wall behind him!

He screamed, struggled, vomited blood, and finally, passed.

The second man ran away in horror like the coward that he was!

Elvira was not about to let him escape with his life! She extended her hand and the blue energy wrapped itself around the man's neck,

Holding him into the air, she approached.

" Die, Human scum!" She said coldly as she made her hand into a fist and severed the man's hand from his body!

His decapitated carcus fell in a lifeless clutter at Elvira's feet.

" Trash." She whispered coldy as she turned and walked away from him.

Eliza regained some consciousness, and felt a wave of seering pain on her head!

" Ah!" She said as she attempted to reach for the injured area.

Only to cause more pain as she felt burning sensations from her torso!

To Elvira's suprize, two large demonic wings tore out of her back and through her shirt!

" Damn, what happend here?" Eliza asked herself as she stopped moving to try and dim down the pain.

With blurry, distorted vision, she looked around her surroundings, and saw the man who had attacked her after her escape impaled to the wall!

She gave a terrified gasp and tried to scream, but no sound came out, just more pain!

" Calm down," She heard a gentle, and familiar voice, speak.

Eliza turned her head, and saw the blue-haired woman from a few weeks ago, kneeling down beside her.

Only now, her voice was Finnish.

" Elvira?" Eliza asked.

" Glad to see you finally figured that out." Elvira said with a kind smile as she lifted Eliza up off the cold Pavement, folding the wing as not to hurt her more, with surprizing strength, but the strain caused Eliza to give a small grunt of pain!

" Sorry, but its not safe to stay out here." Elvira said.

" Yeah, I get that, " Eliza said, clutching her chest, where one of the larger wounds resided. " But listen, Elvira, you cannot bring me to a Hospital!" She said warily.

" What, why not? What am I going to do, let you bleed out in the Alley?" Elvira asked.

" Because, that's where I was originally running from!" She said, with a look of terror in her hazel eyes, before losing her consciousness once more in Elvira's arms.

Elvira could not believe what she just heard!

A Hopsital, Eliza was running, from a Hospital?! She thought, outraged! Why? What could possibly have been in a Hospital that would cause her to run?!

Eliza awoke, the buring pains all over her body still present, but yet help somewhat, dulled.

She reached to her left Temple, it was bandaged.

She then looked behind her and saw that her wings were out,

"Damnit!" She said quietly, to weak to fold them in.

She then down at a half buttoned black blouse that she wasn't wearing beforehand, and saw that the rest of her Torso was covered in Bandages.

" So your awake." A voice said, causing Eliza to cry out in surprize, then looked to where the voice came from, and it was Elvira.

Only now she had shorter, much bluer hair.

And dark-blue eyes as sopposed to forest green.

Elvira gave a grin.

" Elvira? Is that you?" The Mutant asked.

" Yep, and don't worry, I cleaned your Cloths for you, the blood stains should be gone by the time they are done." Elvira said.

" How did you get it out?" The Clerk asked.

" Don't over-think it, but I used Peroxide, it washes right out after that." Elvira answered.

" Wow, cool, by the way, why do you look like a Smurf-hybrid now? "

Again with the questions! Elvira thought, irritated already.

" Do you not remember?" She asked back.

"Oh yeah, it was blue hair dye you bought from my store." Eliza recalled.

There was an awkward pause, neither one knowing what to say.

" So, where am I?" Eliza asked.

" The Hotel I'm staying at, I carried you here and treated your wounds." Elvira answered.

" And undressed me." Eliza added on.

" Yes. Yes I did." Eliza said, acting stoic, but still embarassed that attention was called that minor detail.

" Oh yeah! How does someone so scrawny lift with such ease, you were like some kinda body builder?" Eliza asked in her usual up-beat speaking voice.

Elvira could not say she wasn't annoyed by that.

" Its a long story, so how are you feeling? I never actually tended to a person's wounds before," Elvira confessed." So if its to tight, sorry."

" Nah, its much better then what those Docter Mangala wannabe's down at st. Josef's did, that's for sure." Eliza said sarcastically.

" Its "Dr. Mengele", And well, it already has his first name, heh, heh." Elvira said, a smile appearing once more.

Eliza looked at her curiously as she chuckled to herself at her own lame joke.

Inspite how she tries to act, she was still just an innocent kid underneath it all, isn't she? She thought.

" Your secretly a nerd, aren't you? She asked, smiling playfully.

Elvira's face flashed red for a moment, she hated it when people called her that!

" That isn't important right now, but what is important, is what the hell is happening at st Josef's Hospital." Elvira said seriously.

Eliza cheerful face turned grim at the statement.

" What happend there, Eliza?" She asked.

A look of dread appeared in her Hazel eyes, hesitant to tell Elvira, not wanting to relive the horror, but still knowing that she had to tell someone!

" It was horrible, they said that their a safe haven for Mutants, but their not.

With the increase in Mutant bigotry that took place ever since that huge explosion that happend 6 months ago, we've all been living in more fear then usual, all the other Hospital's refused to help Registered Mutant's who were injured by those said Haters, they offered a "safe haven" But it was all a lie, it was like, some sorta butcher shop, a trap for the already helpless Mutants that go into them." She explained, tears forming in her eyes, her voice becoming panicy and petrified.

Every terrible, blood-drenched memory staining the walls of her traumatized mind!

Elvira, sensing her dread, and realizing her own hand in this innocent woman's suffering, as well as the suffering of many other innocents, placed her hand on Eliza's quivering shoulder.

At this point, it was the least she could do.

" Its okay, Eliza, you don't have to say anymore." She said, as she tried to sound comforting.

She sensed no lie, though she wished to every god in the Nine Realms that she had!

But fate was not so kind, everything that Eliza said was true.

And she was the one responsible for it all!

Eliza appeared to calm slightly," Thank El." She said.

Elvira smiled," Sure thing, I promise that your safe now, so don't worry." She promised.

" Oh, El, you don't have to stick your neck out like that for me, they'll just target you for being a "Mutant lover" Like everyone else I've come into contact with." Eliza said sadly.

" Yes, I do, trust me on that one, and didn't I already say don't worry. " The Asgardian insisted." Also, you need to stay somewhere safe untill your wounds heal."

" Yeah, I guess your right, but still-"

" Ah, ah, ah," Elvira chided in," I already said I'd help you, so I'll help you, and I don't want to hear anymore questions about it, got it?"

" Okay, fine! Jeez, but don't you go on thinking that your allowed to treat me like I'm some sorta immobile cripple, ya got that?" Eliza said stubbornly.

" Alright, fair enough." Eliza replied, smiling.

" So, what will we do now?" Eliza asked.

" What do you mean?" Elvira asked back, confused.

" Well, I just told you something terrible about a Hospital, and I, for one, am not about to let 'em get away with it!" Eliza swore bravely, raising her fist into the air.

" Ooh, ow! Shouldn'y have done that! Ah!" She winced in pain.

Elvira found herself chuckling a bit at that.

" I will not leave my Brethren to their supposed 'mercy!" She continued to swear.

Jeez, another " Mutant loyalty to the last breath drawn" kinda gal, god, she may just be a nuisence after all. Elvira thought, trying with all her might not to roll her eyes.

" That's real cute, but just how are you going to go about this?" Elvira asked, gesturing to Eliza's injured bordy.

" I, well, I'l think of something." She protested stubbornly.

" No, your going to stay here untill your wounds heal, you won't be any good to them dead." Elvira said sternly.

" Leaving them there will kill them!" Eliza argued, getting angered at being ordered like this!

" So dying will help? Look, you can't save them all, god only knows how many are dead as we speak, there isn't going to be happy ending to all this! The best thing right now is to let yourself heal, so that you can save those who are still alive." Elvira said with unwillingly harsh honesty, wishing that she wasn't so cruel in saying it.

Eliza's eyes widened in shock at what she said, wordlessly, she looked away, as though attempting to take in the harsh wave of reality that was just washed over her in the form of a killer Typhoon!

Elvira was consumed with guilt now! She just told her her every fear, every worry, brought to life like an 80's slasher film villian in every sequel!

I'm Scum! She thought bitterly.

" Eliza, I-" She began to apologize.

" No, don't apologize, your right," Eliza inturrupted.

" I am?" Elvira asked, confused at someone actually taking her honesty well.

" Your right, I can't save everyone, and dying myself won't help anyone, but what are we gonna do about it, the Police won't help, so who are we gonna go to for help, should we go to the X-Men? The Avengers? Spider-Man? Fantastic Four? Hell, hire Deadpool, I don't care!" Eliza said.

Elvira was silent as she thought about what the Clerk just said.

The X-Men can't be trusted, Spidey may not be a terrible idea, but I don't wanna risk it, he's still one of the Avengers, so he could be a problem.

Fantastic Four? No, I'd hate to drag them into this, plus I can't stand Mr. Fantastic, because he was so annoyingly uptight, and the flame one? Who's name I don't even bother to remember, well, I hate him for obvious reasons.

And the Avengers are out of the question! No way in fucking hell!

" They, may not be the best idea." Was all she said.

Eliza looked at her with a confused look.

" Wh-" Eliza tried to say before Elvira covered her mouth.

" Please, don't ask me why, just trust me, have I given you a reason not to trust me yet?" Elvira asked, her eyes pleading.

Eliza shook her head.

" Okay, now I'm gonna let you go now, and you won't ask me, Right?" Elvira asked.

Eliza shook her head once more.

" Okay." She said as she released the young Mutant.

" Jeez, El, are you nuts?" Eliza asked, catching her breath, surprized at her suddenly erratic behavior.

" Yes. Yes I am." She said plainly. Fucking curse!

" 'Kay, at least your honest about that much." Eliza said, still weirded out.

" Oh, you have no idea." Elvira replied cynically.

Damnit, now she thinks I'm a Psyco! Elvira thought.

" Well, I won't ask about your gripe with the Supers," Eliza began,

" Thank you." Elvira replied.

" But can you at least promise me that your not some evil Villian who's holdin' me hostage, right? Eliza asked, half-jokingly.

" No, I'm not a Villian." Elvira answered honestly.

" So, are you a Hero?" Eliza continued asking her little questions.

" I, I'm not sure actually." Elvira answered, thinking about what was said.

Whoa, I think Eliza and her nosy demeanor may be on to something!

Why not, I could be a Hero!

I have already assumed a new idenity, why not become a new Hero?

I don't have to join up with the X-Men to make a difference, I can be on my own, a whole new Super Hero! Elvira thought with quiet enthusiasm, though she also remembered her current mission at hand,

She had to find her Father.

I'll clean up this mess I made first, then I'll clean that one.

Elvira stood up.

" I'll go." She said.

" You mean to the Hospital?" Eliza asked.

" Yes, I can try to save them in your place, not all, I can at least to save as many as I can, and those people behind it need to die, and since you are in no condition to go, and I already insisted on helping you out, its only right that I do this, plus, I have powers that can aid me in a fight, so it makes sense." Elvira said happily.

" But they have these devices that neutralize our powers." Eliza said.

Then why the hell did she seem so eager to go herself earlier? Elvira thought.

" Trust me, I'll be fine." Elvira insisted.

Eliza sighed." I can't stop you even if I tried, can I?" She asked.

" Nope, afraid not." The Asgardian answered, shaking her head.

" Okay, I will trust you, just promise me that you'll return." Eliza said, worried.

" No problem." Elvira said, with a smile." If nothing else, you can always believe in my honesty."

-

Elvira made her way to St. Josef's Hospital, under the blanket of darkness in the Alleyways, she waited for her time to strike!

Eliza had given her directions to the Butchershop cleverly disguised as a Hospital, which she wasn't kidding.

At first glance, it looked like a normal Hospital, though the sign outside said a " Safehave for all Mutant-kind" Should have cued at least someone off, but in times of desperation like this one, sometimes is hard to see past deception when possible safty is involved.

Before heading out, she threw on a navy blue hoody, and a blue, feather-decorated Marti gras mask that she found in the Hotel when she first moved in on to hide her face, at least a little,

Though it did nothing to hide her distict blue hair.

It didn't matter, even if someone could identify her, they wouldn't see her, just Robyn Mcknight.

And besides, no docter was getting out alive this night!

She ducked down slightly lower when she heard a large rumbling noise, sitting against the concrete wall, shrouded in shadow, she saw a large door open upwards.

" What the hell is that for?" She said softly to herself.

Then she saw a large Semi-Truck back into the doorway, obscuring her view.

" Damn!" She said, then got up and, making sure to stay out of view, went to see if she could get a better look.

She quietly ran from the Alley and by the stone walls that formed a fence around the Hospital.

Through the metal bars of the gate, she saw something horrifying!

They were hauling, dead Mutant bodies!

Covered with blood-stained sheets, theye were hauled into the truck, and callously tossed in like lumber!

" Herranjumala!" She breathed, looking away, sick to her stomach at the thought of the hell that they must have endured in their final moments.

Don't panic, don't allow your emotions to take hold now, not now! She struggled with herself, trying to control her emotions, which were now flaring up once more!

But she didn't need that right now, what she needed was self-control, to calmly observe the situation, as well as her surroundings, and try to bring it all to her own advantage.

Failure wasn't an option, she had to do this, this was her doing, her mess, and she was finally going clean it up, to take responsibility on her own terms,

And not the terms that someone else set for her.

She then heard a Gun click!

Calmly, she turned her head to her left and saw a guard pointing a gun at her head!

" Step away from there." He ordered.

Elvira, with a confidant smirk, did as she was told.

" Now put your hands behind your head." The guard ordered again.

Elvira obliged once more, her smirk remaining.

" What the hell are you smiling about?" The Guard demanded.

" Oh, nothing, I just remembered a trick I knew." She answered as an iron rod impaled the Guard's head, entering through the back of his head, and out the right eye, killing him before he could scream!

A devious grin appeared on her face, admiring her own work as she levitated the rod with her magic out of his scull with a sickening slurp!

The first, not exactly heroic kill, of the Super Heroine, " The Azure Witch" She said in remembrance of her fallen idol, the Scarlet Witch.

Its time to set all of this right! She thought with strong determination!


End file.
